This invention is generally related to the milking parlor arts and, in particular, to the novel use of a brisket rail in such arts.
Prior art systems in the dairy industry have attempted to provide for a more rapid exit of dairy cows from the milking barn so that the parlor can be used more efficiently. Little work has been done to speed up the entry of cows.
In addition to speeding the milking operation, it has also been deemed desirable in the art to reduce labor costs by creating a system which requires less manpower requirements in the dairy operation.
It has also been realized in the art that any system which is to be widely commercially accepted must be one which can be easily installed into existing milking barn operations.
Prior art systems which have attempted to address the above requirements have proven to be overly complex and costly as to preclude their widespread commercial acceptance.
In addition to being costly to use and install, prior art milking parlor systems have not solved the problem of preventing injury to the cows during the milking operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel milking parlor construction which effects rapid cow entry and exit to improve efficiency of the milking parlor operation.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a milking parlor construction which may be readily installed into existing milking barn operations.
It is a still further object of the invention to disclose a novel milking parlor construction which may be economically manufactured and used for widespread commercial acceptance.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a system which utilizes an adjustable brisket rail method as a means to efficiently funnel cows into and out of the milking area.
These and other objects and advantages of the present system will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.